Blog użytkownika:Drapieżnik/99 luftballons
- Łabędzi Śpiew - 12.08.2006r. Mężczyzna zasłonił się rękami, po czym upadł na kolana. Skrzywił się, gdy żwir wbił mu się w skórę. Znajdowali się na podjeździe do domu. Czarne ferrari stało za "Siwym" a z jego wnętrza wydobywały się rytmy Livin' on a prayer. Była ciepła, letnia noc. Żadna gwiazda nie świeciła. - Zaraz spotkasz swoje "czarne słońce", poeto. - mruknął jego prześladowca, unosząc dłoń z pistoletem. "Siwy" milczał. - Co, nie usłyszę twojego łabędziego śpiewu? - zadrwił tamten. Z południa zerwał się wiatr. Ciepły, delikatny wiatr. Ofiara zamknęła oczy i hałaśliwie przełknęła ślinę. Jakiś pies zaczął szczekać. W końcu ujadanie przeobraziło się w mrożące krew w żyłach wycie. Oprawca milczał, po czym roześmiał się, mamrocząc coś o łabędziach. Nacisnął spust. Mężczyzna poczuł rozrywający ból w klatce piersiowej. A potem nie czuł już nic, ani bólu, ani szoku, a widział tylko czerwień, czerwień, czerwień... What I've felt What I've known Never shined through in what I've shown Never be Never see Won't see what might have been So i dub thee unforgiven. - Upadli idole - Data nieznana. Czarne słońce wzeszło nad piekielnym horyzontem. Jeśli Badb Catha miałaby być szczera, zupełnie nie podobało jej się siedzenie w Tamoanchan. Chciała walki, a nie siedzenia przy stoliku nad porcelanowym kubkiem mocno przesłodzonej kawy i słuchania plotek od Hery, Epony, Frigg i innych bogiń. Ją to po prostu nudziło. Stała oparta o balustradę pałacu Omeyocan i czekała na coś, co mogłoby ją wybawić z opresji. Słyszała, jak parę młodych bóstw ciska w siebie pociskami z ognia. Głupie dzieciaki. Zacisnęła pięść. Kiedyś była potężna, miała miliony wyznawców. No właśnie. B y ł a. A teraz ukrywała się z innymi bogami w azteckim raju. Czuli się zdradzeni. Odgarnęła do tyłu ciemne, gęste włosy i skupiła się na widoku przed sobą. - I wzejdzie nad lasem słońce, ale nie dla mnie już... - zanuciła smutno. Prawda była taka, że byli zdradzeni. I porzuceni. Ludzie uczynili z nich łaknących krwi zabójców. Nad Omeyocan tkwiło słońce, roztaczając wokół złowieszczą aurę. - Będziesz tak stała jak brzydka laska na dyskotece, czy weźmiesz się do roboty? - Usłyszała głos, należący do jakiejś bogini, sądząc po tonacji. Badb odwróciła się w pozycji świadczącej o przygotowaniu do zadania ciosu, zwanego popularnie "lewym sierpowym" w stronę twarzy osoby, która zwróciła jej uwagę. W sumie to nie miałaby nic przeciwko jakiejś bójce, ale niee. Bo przecież klasę trzeba trzymać. - Siwa. - Powitała ją kiwając głową w jej stronę. - Czego tu szukasz? - Szczęścia, moja droga. Szczęścia. - Siwa przewróciła oczami, ujawniając swoje zirytowanie - Źle się czuję. Mówiąc to, bogini dotknęła swojego mostka, pokazując gdzie ją boli. - A co ja, wróżka, względnie bogini medycyny? - Badb uniosła brew. - Pójdź do kogoś, kto się na tym zna. - Nie chodzi o taki ból. Coś, jakby... no nie wiem. Coś we mnie umarło i już nie powróci. - mruknęła bogini życia. - Cóż za ironia. - Catha uśmiechnęła się szyderczo i sarkastycznie. - Zapomniałaś o czymś, a to zwinęło się w kącie i umarło? A teraz masz wyrzuty sumienia? Siwa zmierzyła boginię wojny jadowitym spojrzeniem. Wiedziała, że w każdej chwili Badb może po prostu zmienić się wilka lub w kruka z sznurem na szyi i odlecieć gdzieś na pole biwy, zostawiając ją samą i pełną wątpliwości. Dlatego nie odezwała się ani słowem. - Ej, to był żart. - odpowiedziała Badb, marszcząc czoło. Druga bogini nadal się nie uśmiechała i milczała. "Tak, w nas wszystkich coś umarło" - pomyślała Badb. - "A wiesz, co to było? NADZIEJA, do cholery. To już nie powróci, skazali nas na powolną agonię, czyniąc z nas żądnych krwi morderców i wypierając się nas." Ale nie odezwała się ani słowem. - Wiesz co? - zagadnęła ją ponownie. - Kiedyś, w blasku mojej chwały patronowałam bitwom. Ukazywałam się tam pod postacią kruka lub wilka. Pamiętam doskonale miny tych, którym się ukazałam. Większość była przerażona, mimo, że mieli lepszych wojowników i lepsze miecze. Wierzyli w zabobon, że ten, kto zobaczy Badb nad polem bitwy ze stryczkiem na szyi, zginie natychmiast. I wiesz co? Ginęli. Tu zrobiła przerwę na głośne roześmianie się. Siwa właśnie uznała boginię wojny za niebezpieczną psychopatkę, od której lepiej trzymać się z daleka i unikać na każdym kroku, więc odsunęła się w kąt balkonu. Widząc, że kompanka rozmowy nadal nie mówiła, Badb kontynuowała swoją opowieść: - Ginęli, bo przestali walczyć. Oczywiście, nadal groźnie wymachiwali mieczami i innego tego typu zabawkami, ale wierzyli, że ich los był przesądzony i i tak zginą. Matoły. Myślę, że gdyby łaskawie ruszyli mózgami (to ludzie coś takiego mają?) i nie zostawiali swojego życia, przypadkowi, dalej by żyli. Bogini wojny westchnęła. Zarzuciła głową, co dało jej wygląd czegoś drapieżnego, czegoś nienormalnego - czegoś, czego trzeba się bać. Skierowała spojrzenie swoich bystrych, czarnych oczu w czerwony horyzont. Czerwony jak wino. Czerwony jak krew. Powoli zamknęła oczy. Tym samym Siwa weszła do środka pałacu. Był piękny, to prawda. Ale również zimny i pusty. Jej własne niebo było gdzieś na ziemi. Na Litwie, w czwartkowe popołudnie, pod jabłonią. Tam, gdzie bawiły się dzieci, a ona sama była kochana. Wolałaby być kochana, niźli czczona. Tymczasem Badb westchnęła i zwiesiła głowę. Po czym zapłakała, gorzko i przeciągle. Słaniała się na nogach, a jej ramiona drżały w spazmach. Jej letnia, jasnoniebieska sukienka zrobiła się mokra od słonych łez. Czuła się, jakby coś wyniszczało ją od środka. Dotknęła miejsca, gdzie znajdowało się serce. Biło. Szybko i niespokojnie. Przeraźliwy szloch przerwało pięć słów: - Ludzie z zatoki Asów, to dopiero początek... Guilty as charged But damn it, ti ain't right Death in the air Strapped in the electric chair Who made you God to say "I'll take your life from you!"? - Oprócz błękitnego nieba, nic nam dzisiaj nie potrzeba... - 1. 11. 623r. p.n.e Connor spoglądał w stronę szklistoczerwonego horyzontu. "Szkarłatny, od krwi wrogów." - pomyślał. Wskoczył na swojego siwego konia i przerzucił kołczan przez tylni łęk siodła. Ostatni raz obejrzał się przez ramię, żeby spojrzeć na dom, w którym się wychowywał. Ten widok był dla niego jak świeża trucizna w jego żyłach, bo wiedział, że już tu nie wróci. Kiedy wojownicy poprawiali swoje siodła, rozgrzewali konie i wszystko jeszcze raz dokładnie sprawdzali, miejscowa ludność rzucała im kwiaty do rąk i życzyli szybkiego powrotu i wygranej. Nikt nie wiedział, że prawdopodobnie opuszczają ich na zawsze. - Zefir - rzucił szeptem do sokoła siedzącego mu na ramieniu. - Zefir. Zefir to określenie na ciepły, letni wiatr. Natomiast sokół o tym samym imieniu był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Dostał go od rodziny na dwunaste urodziny. Delikatnie pogłaskał ptaka wierzchem dłoni po lewym skrzydle, a ten pieszczotliwie skubnął jego palec. Wałach imieniem Machona nerwowo kłusował w miejscu wzbijając tumany kurzu spod kopyt. Jego szyja była mokra od potu. - Ciii, ciii, spokojnie... - chłopak uspokajał go głosem morza i pogładził go po szyi, żeby go uspokoić. - Cii... Następnie wplątał palce w mocną, jasnoszarą grzywę, by uspokoić samego siebie. Koń zastrzygł uszami w stronę Connora i zarzucił łbem w jego stronę. Ten przestraszył się i gwałtownie odskoczył, prawie spadając z jego grzbietu. Ale Machona chciał mu się tylko przyjrzeć zdrowym okiem. Chłopak podrapał go po czole, a wałach potulnie zamknął oczy i położył uszy po sobie. Czuł, jak łuk boleśnie ciąży mu na ramieniu, niczym niespełniona obietnica, a kołczan obciążał jego siodło o jakieś dwadzieścia kilogramów. Ciągnął go w dół, ciągnął go do krainy umarłych. Zawiązał warkoczyki na grzywie Machony. Trzy po trzy. Dziewięć. "Nie pozwolę się zabić". Gdzieś z oddali usłyszał głos wydobywający się z gardła jakiegoś starszego mężczyzny, który stał u progu swojego domu i trzymał trzy, może czteromiesięczne dziecko w ręku: - Morrigan, czuwaj! I przy odgłosie bębnów wyjechali niemalże bezgłośnie z osady, jak cienie, żegnani przez ujadanie psów, krzyki mieszkańców i szczękanie broni i bram. Ale Connor słyszał tylko tętent kopyt i drżącą ziemię pod sobą. Drżącą przed bitwą. Ktoś za nim smutnie zaczął nucić starą, ludową piosenkę zaczynającą się od słów: "Nad lasem weszło słońce, ale nie dla mnie już...", zaraz potem ktoś z przodu, uprzednio głupawo chichocząc dokończył jej następny wers. "Wypada z mej ręki osłabłej kruchy nóż...". Reszty nie dosłyszał, ale nawet wolał nie słyszeć. Już dwa pierwsze wersy dodały mu otuchy i odwagi, a jakże. Piosenka, a właściwie pieśń miała szybkie tempo. Była to stara przyśpiewka od wieku śpiewana przez celtyckich wojowników. Często, kiedy śpiewano ją przy uczcie, czy ognisku uderzano w bębny lub w zmarzniętą ziemię, co miało dawać imitację odgłosu końskich kopyt zmierzających w stronę walki. Zabawne, Connor pierwszy raz słyszał ją w takich okolicznościach, w jakiś powinno się ją śpiewać. - Ej, ty, młody - odezwał się ktoś obok niego, trącając go łokciem pod żebra. - Boisz się? Chłopak hałaśliwie przełknął ślinę, ale pokręcił głową, zaburzając przy tym spokój Zefira. Sokół krzyknął nerwowo, kołysząc się na jego ramieniu. - Przepraszam... - wymamrotał w stronę ptaka. Bał się. Pewnie, że się bał. Miał przecież tylko piętnaście lat. Na czele oddziału stał barczysty, silny mężczyzna o długich, siwych włosach imieniem Abelard. W jego oczach błyszczała inteligencja, ale i nutka szaleństwa. Dostał galijski przydomek Wercyngetoryks - Wielki Wódz Stu Bitew. Młody łucznik zastanawiał się, ile w rzeczywistości przeprowadził bitew. Jechali kłusem, przyśpiewując i dogadując sobie wzajemnie przez jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut, mijając po drodze lasy, bystre strumienie i pola uprawne. Mieli spotkać się na wzgórzu zwanym "Niedźwiedzim". Kiedy owe wzgórze ukazało się na horyzoncie, praktycznie stali oko w oko z wrogiem. Abelard zdjął łuk z ramienia, podpalił grot strzały i w skupieniu naciągnął ją na cięciwę. Dokładnie namierzył cel. Wypuścił strzałę, a ona zatoczyła łuk na niebie, wbijając się w ziemię tuż przed nogami przeciwników. Obie strony wypuściły do siebie solidną wiązankę przekleństw i wyzwisk. Grupa ludzi wydała z siebie dziki okrzyk zdumienia i pospiesznie spięła konie, zmuszając je do uskoku w bok, z dala od ognia. Connor kątem oka dostrzegł, jak ich wódz wpatruje się z mściwym, szyderczym uśmiechem w plątaninę koni: kasztanowatych, gniadych, karych, bułanych, a rzadziej siwych i myszatych; i ludzi, odzianych w różnorakie amulety i barwne pióra mające ich chronić przed złymi mocami. Potężny, kruczoczarny ogier tańczył taniec szaleńca z iskrą bólu w brązowych oczach. Jego czarna sierść płonęła jak kozły ofiarne składane w ofierze bogom. Zarzucił głową do tyłu, przez co przez chwilę wyglądał jak jakiś głodny, drapieżny ptak. Człowiek siedzący w siodle na jego grzbiecie starał się zeskoczyć, ale chwilę później ogień zajął także jego ubranie, a potem - skórę i włosy. Ruszyli do ataku, wykorzystując zamieszanie wśród wrogiej armii. Niebo zasypał grad strzał, niemalże przysłaniając je całkowicie, a ziemię zalała czerwona jak dobre, dojrzałe wino krew. Krzyki stopniowo przeobrażały się w mrożące krew w żyłacz wycie, takie, że Connorowi na karku włosy stanęły dęba. Ktoś, niezbyt wiadomo po której stronie walczył, spiął konia w taki sposób, że ten stanął dęba, a mężczyzna siedzący na nim uniósł pięść w górę i wykrzyczał słowa unoszące się nad polem bitwy niczym sęp, głodny ofiar: - Oni nie mogą nas powstrzymać, niech tylko spróbują! Młody łucznik skrył się w cieniu dębowego, świętego lasu i wypatrywał Zefira, nawijał strąki spoconej grzywy Machony na palce, mierzył z łuku i strzelał. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał w niebo. Błęknitne, upstrzone deszczem spadających morderczych pocisków, lecących jak komety, zostawiając za sobą ognisty warkocz. Krzyknął, gdy przed jego twarzą upadło płonące drzewo, zagradzając mu drogę. Machona wspiął się na tylne nogi i niemalże przeleciał nad przeszkodą, pozbawiając swojego jeźdzca równowagi. Chłopak wypadł z siodła, jednak jego noga utknęła między łękami. Siwy koń przeciągnął go po ziemi, zadając mu liczne obrażenia. Connor chciał krzyczeć, ale z jego gardła wydobył się tylko chrapliwy jęk. Po chwili usłyszał głośny trzask. Nie miał wątpliwości, skąd on pochodził, gdyż jego noga uwolniła się z potrzasku i poczuł mocny, tępy ból w prawej kostce. Przetoczył się po ziemi i wyciągnął rękę w stronę odbiegającego w dal konia. - Ma.. cho.. na... - wyszeptał, ale jego wierzchowiec już go nie usłyszał. Uniósł spojrzenie swoich oczu w górę, napotykając tylko niebo. Błękitne. Czyste. Korony drzew. Cisza. Powoli zamknął oczy. By the last breath of the fourth winds blow Better raise your ears The sound of hooves knocks at your door It's time to wiled the blade For now you have got some company - Kotów kat ma oczy zielone - - Lucyfer siedział przy biurku i raczył się kieliszkiem czerwonego wina i dźwiękami rocka z radia. Był ubrany w biały garnitur, a z butonierki wystawała czerwona róża. Podniósł do ust szklany kieliszek i upił łyk napoju, który dzisiaj wyjątkowo mu nie smakował. Właściwie to Niosący Światło był smutny. Wykrzywił usta w grymasie - w pół uśmiechu, w pół złości. Ktoś, kto nie znał tego wyrazu twarzy mógłby pomyśleć, że Lucyfer jest radosny, ale to była tylko próba ukrycia rosnącego rozgoryczenia. Miejsce na przeciwko jego biurka było puste. Czuł się samotny. Tak bardzo samotny. Nawet nie odwiedzał go jego jedyny brat, Gabriel. Upadły anioł boleśnie westchnął i odstawił kieliszek na blat biurka. Take me down '' To the paradise city'' Where the grass is green And the girls are pretty Oh, I want to please take me home, yeah. Lubił tą piosenkę. Wpadała w ucho. Powoli podniósł się z krzesła i rozejrzał wokół. Zza okna miał jakże uroczy widok; ognistą rzekę, osiedla mieszkalne, domki, domy, wille i łąkę. A na tej łące ogromną scenę. Z ogromnymi subuferami. Nachylił się do lampki wina i własnych myśli, i roześmiał się ponuro. Każdy, kto tu trafia zawsze rozgląda się za polami tortur. Zabawne. Tu nigdy nie było czegoś takiego. Piekło to piekło, jak każda kraina na tym świecie. Ogólnie mówiąc, Lucyfer od razu po pojawieniu się jakiegoś człowieka w Piekle strzelał mu prawdą z procy między oczy i odsyłał. Najbardziej lubił tych, którzy zaprzeczali jego istnieniu. Byli śmieszni. Może i był mały, niefizyczny, ale za to autentyczny. Nie dane mu było jednak pogrążać się bez końca we własnych, ponurych myślach, bo ktoś obudził do życia martwą, skrzypiącą podłogę. Przeklnął w myślach. - Azazel - skinął głową w stronę żółtookiego demona stojącego przy drzwiach i dłubiącego sobie sztyletem w zębach - Abbadon. Tu skinął w stronę czarnowłosej demonicy siedzącej w fotelu i czytającej książkę. Lucyfer westchnął, widząc, że żadne z nich nie ma zamiaru mu pomóc i musiał sam pofatygować się do wejścia. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, jego oczom ukazał się mały, kulący się człowiek. Miał bardzo jasne włosy, jego wiek oceniał na dwadzieścia, może trzydzieści lat. Był dosyć niski i barczysty. Jego oczy były szare, zamglone; ślepe. Rana postrzałowa na piersi doskonale mówiła, jak umarł. - Jak cię zwą? - spytał gościa. - Michał "Siwy" Fabianowski - Przybysz wypluł z siebie te słowa, jakby były najgorszą istniejącą obelgą. Azazel widać zainteresował się przybyszem, gdyż skupił na nim spojrzenie swoich żółtych oczu i przestał dłubać nożem w zębach, a może po prostu zauważył karcący wzrok Lucyfera. Trudno stwierdzić. - Mhm, chwilkę - Lucyfer zanotował nazwisko przybysza w specjalnym zeszycie do tego przeznaczonym, w którym pełno było jakże pięknych rysunków Lilith i reszty załogi, przedstawiającego jego, Pana Piekieł, jako kurduplowatego pieska rasy chichuaua trzymającego w zębach berło. Westchnął ponownie, już któryś raz tego dnia. - Gdzie się znajdujemy? - zagadnął gość. - W Piekle - Tę część upadły anioł lubił najbardziej. - Witam w moich skromnych progach. Z rozmarzeniem obserwował, jak Michał zwany "Siwym" przez chwilę dławi się słowami, które chciał wypowiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Lucyfer widział, że "Siwy" chciał żyć, nie chciał być martwy i przez większość tkwić w Piekle. Cóż, Lucyfer miał plan B, polegający na podpisaniu paktu. Pakt był podpisywany krwią lub długopisem, co w sumie zależało od podpisującego tejże umowy i obowiązywał na ustalony okres czasu. Po tym czasie każdy demon miał prawo zabrać delikwenta, który ów pakt podpisał wprost do Piekła. Upadłemu aniołowi to było na rękę, gdyż mógł zażyczyć sobie czegokolwiek; zbłąkane duszyczki często myślały tylko o jakimś zalążku wolności, więc nie myślały zbyt czysto. - Pakt? - spytał bezpośrednio Pan Piekieł. - Zależy, na czym miałby ten pakt polegać. - odpowiedział Michał, którego Lucyfer od teraz zaczął nazywać Michaelem. - Michaelu, wiem, że jesteś niewidomy. Oboje pragniemy tego samego - wolności. Ja mogę ci ją dać, ty tak samo możesz dać ją mi. Wystarczy tylko jedno podpisanie paktu, jeden, malutki, nic nieznaczący podpis. - szepnął kusząco. - Cóż, Lucyferze - odezwał się Michael - Nie chcę się częstować śmiercią, życie piękniejsze jest niż śmierć, każdą swoją żywą częścią wybieram życie. - I tak jesteś martwy. - napomknął Lucyfer. - Poza tym, lepiej umrzesz, lepiej sprzedasz. Prowadziłeś za życia firmę? Michael milczał, ale po chwili znów się odezwał: - Dla ciebie śmierć to pestka, a życie to zabawka. Po co ci to, Lucyferze? - Po co ci wzrok, Michaelu? - odparł sarkastycznie. - Jest mi tak samo potrzebny, jak tobie wolność. - uśmiechnął się pod nosem "Siwy". Lucyfer był trudny do przekonania, ale wiedział, do czego "Siwy" pije. "Daj mi więcej, a zabierz mniej". - Nie ma mowy. - odpoowiedział po chwili namysłu upadły anioł. - Lucyferze! - oburzył się Michał - Chcesz więcej, chcesz to pieprzone więcej, więcej, niż ci mogę dać! - Nie, możesz dać mi tyle, ile potrzebuję. - Mówiąc to, Lucyfer oparł się o ścianę; wiedział, że Michael wkrótce ulegnie. Michał zamyślił się i w tymże zamyśleniu przekładał między palcami sznurki od swojej bluzy, w której umarł. Lucyfer umiał czekać. Chciał tylko jego duszy, czy to tak dużo? Bez duszy nie mógł przejść bramy Piekła, ani Nieba. - Dobrze, Lucyferze. - wymówił to, nie podnosząc wzroku na Pana Piekieł. - Zgadzam się. Jako że Lucyfer nie posiadał mocy wyczarowywania paktu z powietrza, warknął na żółtookiego demona, a ten zaczął spisywać podstawowe słowa paktu, po czym spojrzał się na niego wyczekująco. - ...Na lat dziesięć zaobowiązuję się do przekazania mojej istoty ludzkiej Lucyferowi, bratu Archanioła Gabriela, Pana Piekieł. Po upływie wyznaczonego czasu - Azazel, otwórz nawias - który mija dokładnie dwunastego sierpnia dwa tysiące szesnastego roku kalendarza gregoriańskiego o godzinie dwunastej w samo południe - Azazel, zamknij nawias - stawię się przy bramach Piekła. - podyktował, po czym zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Michała - Zauważysz je, podpisz. Mówiąc to, Lucyfer wyciągnął rękę do Azazela po dokument i podał go Michałowi. Michael zbladł. - W.. własną krwią? - wychrypiał. - Nie, to nie humanitarne. - odrzekł Lucyfer i podał Michaelowi czerwony długopis, a ten spojrzał się nań krzywo, kiedy wyczuł go w swej dłoni. - No co, Piekło idzie z duchem czasu. Michael przyłożył stalówkę do kartki i zaczął z wolna kreślić litery: najpierw imię, potem pseudonim, a na końcu nazwisko. Oderwał koniec długopisu od umowy i spojrzał na Lucyfera. Jego twarz rozjaśnił wilczy, złowrogi uśmiech. Lucyfer poczuł nagły przypływ energii, pozytywnego impulsu. - Do zobaczenia, Towarzyszu - przemówił do Michała. - Do zobaczenia za dziesięć lat. To mówiąc, Lucyfer opuścił Piekło. Nad nim zawisła tabliczka: Zamknięte z powodu przepełnienia. Sleep my friend and you will see That nightmare is my reality They keep me locked up in this cage Can't they see it's why my brain says: "Rage!'? No more can they keep me in. - "Sweet child o'mine"- 23.11.2013 r. Zoja podsunęła stołek pod biurko i wyjęła kartki z notatkami. Odgarnęła jasne, niemalże białe włosy za ucho i pochyliła się nad zapiskami. W tym samym momencie do drzwi ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Dziewczyna westchnęła i podeszła je otworzyć. Gdy zobaczyła, kto w nich stoi przywołała na twarz sztuczny, wymuszony uśmiech i zaprosiła gościa do środka. - A więc, Zoju, co u ciebie? - zapytał mężczyzna w białym kitlu, uważnie dobierając słowa. Tak. Szpital psychiatryczny "Błękitna" zdecydowanie nie był miejscem przeznaczonym dla Zoji. Nienawidziła tego miejsca. Umieściły ją tu opiekunki z domu dziecka, po zobaczeniu jej rysunków. Widniał na nich zastęp aniołów, zbierających krwawe żniwo wśród ludzi. Na czele szedł anioł w srebrno-błękitnej zbroi, dzierżąc miecz w ręku. Miał ogromne, cieniste skrzydła, zdolne objąć cały Kreml. Pacjentka spojrzała w sufit szpitalu. Chodził po nim pająk. Duży, z ośmioma nogami. Delikatnie uchyliła wargi, żeby wyrecytować starannie przygotowaną kwestię: - Nic nowego. Oczywiście, w myślach Zoji ta odpowiedź brzmiała, hm, trochę inaczej. Konkretnie było to mocne i dobitne "Pierdol się pan.", jednak nie powiedziała tego. Nigdy nie mówiła. Ta formułka pozwalała jej zachować choć namiastkę tego, co kiedyś miała. Brak inwiglacji na każdym kroku. Swoje wszystkie myśli zapisywała w dzienniku. Czarnym, podniszczonym zeszycie formatu A5, który znaczył dla niej więcej niż ci wszyscy ludzie pracujący w ośrodku i próbujący jej "pomóc". Nie chciała pomocy. Kto mógłby jej lepiej pomóc, niż ona sama? Musiała te wizyty znosić codziennie. Kilka razy powstrzymywała się od przywalenia lewym sierpowym w twarz doktora Dymitra. Ale jej dusza nie dokońca należała do tego świata - umysłem była gdzie indziej, więc bezwiedznie odpowiadała na pytania lekarzy wcześniej przygotowanymi formułami, uważając, by nie nadać żadnej z nich emocjonalnego znaczenia. Mówiła szybko, zwięźle i beznamiętnie. W końcu, po wyczerpujących trzydziestu minutach swojej żenującej egzystencji Zoja mogła wrócić do swojego przerwanego zajęcia. Usiadła przy biurku i odkurzyła ręką szkice, brudząc kartkę atramentem. "Cholera" - pomyślała i wytarła ciemną plamę rękawem swetra. Nie zależało jej na ubraniach. Nikomu w sumie. Założyła słuchawki i ponownie zaczęła rysować. Kreskami. Powoli. Starannie. Uważnie. I was born sick. Niewyraźne kształty mogłyby być rysunkami szaleńca, lecz prowadziła je ręka mistrza. Wzburzone morze pochłaniało skały, domy, ludzi. Ponad morzem, daleko, wznosiło się jasne i gorące słońce. Oświetlało wodę morską, nadając jej groteskowości i potęgi, ukazując co kryje się pod nią. Jakiś ptak leciał przy słońcu. Nie, nie ptak. Człowiek. Ze skrzydłami. Leciał blisko słońca, a właściwie szybował na rozłożonych ramionach. Każde pióro lśniło niczym kawałek oszlifowanego metalu. But I loved it. Skrzydła nie tyle co wyrastały z ramion, a wyrastały z kości. Było to doskonale widoczne przez wyrwę w skórze tam, gdzie były łopatki. Zaschnięta krew prowadziła poskręcaną, karykaturalną wstęgą przez całe ciało mężczyzny. A właściwie skrzydła były przyczepione do łopatek. Przyspawane. Anioł-nie-anioł trzymał w swojej prawej ręce szylet z rękojeścią w kształcie otwartej paszczy węża, może żmiji. Miał na sobie białą tunikę i skórzane sandały, co upodabniało go do aniołów tak często widzianych na witrażach w kościele. So take me to church... Zoja wzdrygnęła się. Nie lubiła kościołów. Były piękne i ogromne, prawda, ale również zimne i puste. Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła pisać swojej dłoni. "Samael". Dziewczyna przyłożyła dłoń do skroni. Cierpki, tępy ból. Coś w rodzaju pulsowania. Jak bicie serca. Bum - bum - bum - bum... Syknęła przez zęby i podparła się na biurku. Chwyciła długopis i przypadła do dziennika otwierając go na dacie dwudziesty trzeci listopad. Potem tylko zamknęła oczy, i już nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. A diabła, który ich zwodzi, wrzucono do ognia i siarki, tam gdzie są Bestia i Fałszywy prorok. I cierpieć będą katusze we dnie i w nocy na wieki wieków. Lecz potem ujrzałem: Oto drzwi otwarte w Otchłani. I oto Anioł Potępionych na białym tronie zasiadający. A obok Istota Ludzka, z gardłem poderżniętym, na sznurze powieszona. Jej nadgarstek poruszał się niemalże samoistnie, wypisując szalone słowa na kartce dziennika. Oczy miała zamglone, ale nie szare. Nieobecne. Nie na tym świecie. Jej umysł był tylko cieniem tego, co błąkało się gdzieś we wszystkich światach. Wizja ustała, a Zoja miała ochotę krzyczeć, jednak krzyk utkwił jej gdzieś w gardle. Obserwowała, jak świeża krew z rozciętego nadgarstka spływa na jej rysunek, rozmazując "am" w wyrazie "Samael". Zostało samo "Sa'el". Zoja skądś to kojarzyła, jednak nie wiedziała skąd. W tym momencie odczuła dziwną nostalgię. Coś, co odeszło i nie powróci. Mimo, że nie wierzyła w boga jako takiego, skuliła się w kącie łóżka i szlochając zaczęła wyszeptywać modlitwę: Aniele boży, stróżu mój Ty zawsze przy mnie stój Rano, wieczór, we dnie, w nocy Bądź mi zawsze ku pomocy Strzeż duszy i ciała mego I doprowadź mnie do żywota wiecznego Amen. '' Może to pomogło, a może to po prostu siła autosugestii, ale Zoja się uspokoiła. Ukojenie przyszło niemal natychmiast, uśmierzając wcześniejszy ból i wynagradzając go błogim otępieniem. Zasnęła. Gazing up to the breeze of the heavens On a quest, meaning, reason Came to be, how it begun? All alone in the family of the Sin Curiosity teasing everyone On our home, third stone from the Sun - Chcąc pokonać Babilon... - Data nieznana. Snotra siedziała przy kominku i starała się opanować myśli i nie zwracać uwagi na hałas. Poprawiła niedźwiedzią skórę na sobie i jeszcze raz dokładnie przeczytała notatki. Coś musiało sprawić, że w tej chwili odczuwała irracjonalny strach i ogromny ból głowy. Rozmasowała chłodną dłonią swoją skroń i przesunęła wzrokiem po linijce tekstu. Dymitrov, Vogel, Madejowski. Pewnie dawno już nie żyli. Nieważne. Wyjęła z sakwy dokumenty Cirilla Vogela. Ze zdjęcia legitymacyjnego uśmiechał się do niej trzydziestosiedmio letni Vogel. Otrząsnęła karotekę z kurzu i oczytała jeszcze raz wszystkie istotne informacje. Cirill Vogel, urodzony piątego czerwca w tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziestym drugim,stracony na krześle elektrycznym siódmego grudnia tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym czwartego. Zamordował w wyjątkowo bestialski sposób czteroosobową rodzinę w pewne letnie popołudnie. Parę miesięcy później skazano go na karę śmierci, wybrał krzesło elektryczne, jednak wyroku nigdy nie wykonano. I właśnie to łączyło go z Madejowskim i Dymitrovem. Z większości rzeczy. Nie żeby jej działania miały jakiś sens. Przebadała ich drzewa geneaologiczne. Chociaż jeden przodek miał chorobę. Nieuleczalną, lecz nie śmiertelną. Na przykład, ojciec Madejowskiego chorował na zespół Cushinga. To było dość istotne w jej badaniach. Ten przodek przekazał chorobę swojemu synowi, wnukowi, czy prawnukowi. Lecz nie w tej samej postaci, pod jaką ona u niego występowała. Zdarza się w medycynie, że geny powodujące daną chorobę mutują i dziecko rodzi się z zupełnie inną chorobą. Lub całkiem zdrowe. U każdego ze skazanych w krwi wykryto obecność czegoś dodatkowego. Nie narkotyków, nie używek. Właściwe słowo to czegoś. Snotra nazwała to "toksyną żelazną". "Toksyna żelazna" powodowała zmianę zachowania, na agresywne. Osoba z toksyną nagle zamykała się w sobie i robiła się agresywna. Zauważalne zmiany w przysadce mózgowej. Działo się to około trzydziestu pięciu lat po narodzinach. Tak, jakby w ich ciele znajdował się mały pasożyt, wyczekujący czasu swojego uwolnienia. Bogini uśmiechnęła się do siebie na tą myśl. Podobno, zarazić się tą toksyną można było poprzez kontakt z krwią lub innym płynem wytworzonym przez chorego. Kiedy zaraziło się przez krew lub innym płynem, zmiany zachodziły w czasie tygodnia. Przysadka mózgowa powodowała takie zmiany jak wzmocnienie kości, przyspieszenie czasu odrostu włosów i paznokci, mocniejsze zęby, gwałtowny wzrost i zwiększenie wytrzymałości całego organizmu. Podobno takowy osobnik potafił biec szybciej niż Usain Bolt goniony przez własną teściową z wałkiem w ręku. I, co gorsza, potrafił biec tak bardzo, bardzo długo. Snotra odrzuciła notatki i wyszła na dziedziniec. Na błoniach stała studnia. Właśnie do tej studni się udała. Kiedy stała przy niej, uklęknęła na trawie. Czuła chłód kamieni w odległości kilku centymetrów od nich. Zamknęła oczy. Zawsze miała nadzieję, że ból nie nadejdzie. Lecz zawsze nadchodził, i to w tym momencie, kiedy Snotra myślała, że już naprawdę nienadejdzie. Dzisiaj nie było inaczej. Oczy zaszły jej krwią, otwierając przed nią szkarłatną kurtynę. Poczuła, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył ją w brzuch, jednak powstrzymała się od krzyku. Wiedziała, czego chce, a wizja się zbliżała. Padła nieprzytomna na ziemię. *** ''- Gratulacje, Siergiej - rzucił do kompana "Łajka" otwierając butelkę szampana - Gratulacje. '' ''Obaj męźczyźni siedzieli w laboratorium i wpatrywali się w przywiązanego do krzesła Igora Dymitrova. Był nieprzytomny. Piana wyciekała mu z ust. '' ''- Cóż, zawdzięczam powodzenie swojego eksperymentu tobie, doktorze. - odpowiedział mu Siergiej, uprzejmie biorąc od niego kieliszek. '' ''Wspólnie odwiązali Igora od krzesła i zaciągnęli go do izolatki z jedną ścianą szklaną. Oparli swojego królika eksperymentalnego o ścianę wyłożoną gąbką, po czym wyszli z pokoju. '' ''- Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko wyjściu stąd? - spytał doktor. ''- Nie, nic. Chodźmy, zanim się ściemni. Tylko wszystko szczelnie zamknij. - odparł Siergiej.'' ''Jak pomyśleli, tak zrobili. Wkrótce wyszli z laboratorium, zostawiając Igora Dymitrova samego. '' *** Snotra odetchnęła pełną piersią i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Przy niej kucał młody trickster i przyglądał jej się zagadkowo. - Wszystko w porządku - zapewniła go i podniosła się z ziemi. - Wszystko w porządku. Po tych słowach udała się do swojej komnaty jeszcze raz przejrzeć notatki. So as I write to you Of that is done and to do Maybe you'll understand, It's worth to tear the map? - Człowiek człowiekowi wilkiem, a ludzie łowcy zwierzyną - 9.08.2016r. Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ja jestem? Czym ja jestem? Głowa boli mnie niemiłosiernie. Mija kilka minut, nim udaje mi się otworzyć powieki, ale wkrótce to robię i rozglądam się. Jestem w jakiejś izolatce wyłożonej gąbką. Ściana na przeciw mnie jest szklana. Może uda mi się ją rozbić. No więc jest ciemno. Chyba żadne lampy nie są włączone. Sądząc po ciszy, musi być noc. W pełnym skupieniu oglądam swoje ręce, jakby były odpowiedzią na wszystkie moje pytania. Czuję się jak po grzybach. Mam nieco wyostrzony słuch. Cholera, oddałbym duszę, żeby wiedzieć, ile tu siedzę. Czuję, jakby w mojej głowie zagnieździł się pasożyt i teraz dłubał śrubokrętem w moim mózgu. Albo wiertarką. Cisza wwiercała się w moją psychikę, powodując ponure wizję. Mógłbym założyć, że tu umrę i dać sobie spokój. Ale moja krnąbrna natura nie pozwala mi na to. Podchodzę do szklanej ściany i czuję jej chłód już kilkanaście centymetrów przed nią. Przykładam do niej otwartą dłoń. Jest zimna, niemalże lodowata. I wilgotna. W tym pokoju jest ciemno jak w grobie (a nóż widelec właśnie nim jest?), a jedyne światło dochodzi z uchylonych drzwi. Mrużę oczy, które lekko łzawią po mimowolnym kontakcie ze światłem. Mam dwie opcje: przeczekać do rana lub spróbować wyrwać się stąd teraz. Nie jestem jednak pewny, czy moje ciało wytrzyma starcie z taflą szkła. Oddalam się w najdalszy kąt pokoju i biorę rozbieg. Ślizgam się trochę na mokrej podłodze, ale udaje mi się dobiec do ściany i rozbić ją, jakimś cudem nie zabijając się. Po wyjściu z klatki, oddycham pełną piersią i szukam wyjścia z laboratorium. To nieprzerwany gąszcz ciemnych, morderczych korytarzy, w których czai się Skylla lub Harybda. Dotykam ściany po mojej prawej stronie ręką, żeby nie zgubić śladu, po którym idę. Tym sposobem, można się wydostać z każdej plątaniny. Po raz kolejny czuję coś mokrego na dłoni. Nie czuję zbytniego strachu, to może być równie dobrze przeciekająca rura. Gorzej, jeśli to radioaktywna substancja. Popycham drzwi przede mną i wychodzę na świeże powietrze. Podsuwam rękę pod twarz, żeby zobaczyć, czemu jest mokra. Jest na niej krew. - Weź wklej kurna resztę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach